Sandy's End
by k2scartoons
Summary: First RotG fic. I recently saw the movie and just had to write Sandy's final moments from his point of view. Dunno if it's been done before, I have not really scanned the archive yet, but this is my take. I hope you enjoy, please read and review. I do hope I did Sandy justice. He's the best character in this show. One Shot Dunno what genre this should be under...


~k2: Ok. I know I am supposed to be working on The Rise of Imperia, but I recently saw Rise of the Gaurdian's and was uber hooked. I I love that show, especially Sandy (plus, I kinda have major writers block on RoI). After watching RotG I was inspired to right this, which I did so while being distracted by my sister marathoning Monk. Then I did research into the book series, which I now wanna buy. Finally, I did the finishing touches on this and am now posting. I hope you enjoy this, it's my first RotG story. I hope I did Sandy Justice. ^_^

Oh, and sorry for the title fail. I know it's real generic, but I couldn't think of anything better.

**Sandy's End**

**A Rise of the Gaurdian's Fanfic**

**Rated T  
**

Disclamer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters shown in this work. This is a fan based work detailing a scene from the movie proper. I am making no money whatsoever out of this story and it is purely for my own enjoyment.

_**2222ROTG2222**_

_****__**2222ROTG2222**_

Sandy grabbed Jack by the arm as a golden geyser of dreamsand erupted beneath him, thrusting them up and away from the sand creatures and effectively putting distance between them and the massing horde. His initial plan was simple. Get Jack out of the thick of it and let him regroup with the others while Sandy lured the coming wave of nightmares away from the sleeping city. He more than suspected they would follow him, seeing as how Pitch said Sandy was the one he was looking for, and his suspicions were proven correct when he flung Jack off the forming dream cloud. A few of the nightmares broke off to attack the winter elf, but the bulk of them continued chasing the dream weaver. Sandy wasn't sure he liked being proven right, but he steeled himself to the coming onslaught and allowed his dream cloud to expand beneath him. His whips snaked out and he struck quickly as the first of the black horses reached him. Gold lashed out against black and where he struck the gold seemed to win out. At first anyway. Barley moments later the dark colored sand would swallow it up again. Even as he struck one menacing monster down, two took it's place, then three, then four! Before he knew it, Sandy was surrounded on all sides, the swarm of nightmares swirling around him, waiting for a chance to lash out.

Sandy silently grit his teeth. There were too many of them. He simply could not purify them all, try as he might. Not like he did before with just one. And it angered him! It angered him that his dreamsand had been tainted; corrupted by Pitch. It was like a pollution, a defilement of everything pure and innocent. Everything he strove to protect. Oh, he was angry. Angry at Pitch, yes, for he was the cause of all this, but also angry at himself. How could he not have known this was happening? How could he have let this happen? Him, the Sandman. Sanderson Mansnoozie, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams! And yet he couldn't even tell that his very own magic was being defiled!

Sandy had to fix this. HE just didn't know how. He was surrounded on all sides, separated from the others, and barley managing to keep from being overwhelmed. What was worse was that he had lost sight of Pitch. He had no idea where the Boogeyman was and he knew that did not bode well for anyone. Yet if he took his eyes off these massing nightmares for even a split second they would attempt to overwhelm him and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold them back.

Sandy felt a shred of fear trickling through the back of his mind, but he quashed it as hard as he could. He had made a vow long ago to never be afraid again. To not let himself be vulnerable to Pitch's machinations. Fear was Pitch's strength and Sandy's fear would only feed these nightmares.

_ I won't be afraid._ Sandy affirmed silently _I won't give him the satisfaction._ And yet he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he should have kept Jack at his side. At least then he wouldn't be alone.

_ I am not afraid!_

Pain struck Sandy so suddenly that all else was lost to him. Something sharp and solid, piercing his back and numbing his body. His whips fell from his hands, dissolving back into sand as shock clouded his mind. Somewhere, distantly, a faint scream cut through. A desperate, yet far away cry. In the here and now Sandy could barley manage to think. Barley manage to realize what had just happened. What _had_ happened?

_ Pitch._

And there it was. That shred of fear making its way back into his mind. Panic began to take hold, his breath began to come quicker.

_ No. Nonononono._

Dark laughter cut through the rising panic; Sandy slowly began to turn. The sound was dark and ominous, a promise of things to come. It was the sound of someone who'd just struck a victory. A victory with dire consequences.

"Don't fight the fear little man!" Pitch crowed triumphantly. And it was all Sandy could do just to stay standing.

_ Pitch, _the dream guardian took a step forward but stumbled to one knee. _Pitch. What have you done?_

"I'd say sweet dreams," Pitch began softly, "But there aren't any left."

_ No!_ Sandy managed to narrow his eyes at Pitch. He fought the onslaught of fear spreading within him, but pain shot through and he collapsed to his hands. He was shocked to see the black sand already beginning to overcome him. His hand, his arm, his...his body... He could feel it coursing through him, making it's way down to his center.

_ No! Not...not like this! _Sandy narrowed his eyes again, determination beginning to set in. He slowly, painfully, forced himself to his feet. Pitch would _not_ have the satisfaction of seeing him on his knees. He would not allow fear to consume his heart as it was doing to his body. Sandy fought the fear as best he could and then glared defiantly at Pitch, even as his body was being overcome by the nightmare sand. Even as he felt himself being consumed from the inside out.

_You won't get away with this._ A guardian's promise.

The Sandman was faintly aware of Jack racing towards him, but there was nothing the young spirit could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Sandy knew it. Pitch knew it. Sandy accepted it. He accepted what was happening, accepted what he couldn't stop. He could feel the fear working its way through his body, tainting every shred of him there was. The more it defiled, the harder it was to fight. He closed his eyes slowly as the darkness enveloped him. Closed his eyes against the inevitable.

_It's going to be okay._ He told himself. He only hoped it was true. He knew it was true. He trusted in the others. He trusted they would fix this. And even as he was enveloped, as he was taken over, Sandy sent out a silent plea.

_ Please. Protect the children._

Through the darkness, as his golden light dimmed, he couldn't feel the light of the moon. Yet he knew the man watched. _I failed. I'm sorry._

And nothing.

_**2222ROTG2222**_

_****__**2222ROTG2222**_

~k2: Well? How was it? Did I do the scene justice? I really wanted to capture what Sandy may have been thinking in those last moments. Did I do it? Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this. I would really appreciate that. Thank you much, and have a nice day.


End file.
